I Need a Savior
by Ari Starkid
Summary: Emily Welsh is nineteen years old. Her life has been going downhill since freshman year of high school. When she meets Joey Richter can he help her turn her life around? Its T, for now. Warning: Contains self-harm. Could be triggering.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- You're probably like "What the hell is she doing? She has two stories going already and can't keep them updated. Why is she starting a new one?" This isn't a random story. I have a reason for it. So, in my drama/theatre class we have to write 10-minute plays (which terrifies me) and after I started writing I realized my characters have no backstories. So, I decided to write them into a fanfic so that I can get a better idea of who they are. And then I was like it should be Starkid. So basically I wrote it for myself and then thought "I should share this with the whole world" So that's what happened here.**

**Warning: I'm not sure if I need this but, just to be safe. This story contains self-harm. If that bothers you. Don't read it. Okay? Just don't read things that are going to piss you off. Deal? Good.**

Emily Welsh walked along the Starkid meet and greet table. She had an Apocalyptour poster for them to sign. She was 19 years-old and was in her freshman year of college. She wore jeans, AVPM shoes, a long sleeve Hogwarts shirt, and her Hogwarts school robes. It was her last day at Leakycon and she was determined to enjoy it. Her blue and purple highlights shone in the flourecent lights and her black hair was straightened, hanging around her face. Side-swept bangs covered her forehead and fringe hung in her eyes. She decided on the look when she chose to go to college in Chicago. It generally kept people away from her. From asking too many questions. It had been so long since she had seen her real hair color, light brown, she hardly remembered what she looked like with it. She went through the table and finally reached the last person at the table, Joey Richter. He was wearing hipster glasses with black frames. His hair hung in his eyes. Emily handed him her poster.

"I'm such a huge fan! My name is Em!" She said, excitement shining in her eyes. Joey found her interesting. She was pretty, anyone could see that. But, there was something about her that made him sad.

"Nice to meet you Em! Is it short for anything?" He seemed genuinely interested in her. That's what she loved about the Starkids. They were never fake around fans. They had genuine interest in learning more about them.

"Its short for Emily."

"I don't know any Emily's." He mused.

"Now you do!" He smiled.

"It was nice talking to you Emily." She reached across the table to get her poster and her sleeve slipped up revealing the scars and cuts on her arm, both old and fresh. Joey grabbed her arm and stared. He looked up at her face and saw that she was about to cry. Emily pulled her wrist away, the tears glistening in her eyes. He stood up, hugged her, and whispered in her ear, "Do something for me, please stop."

-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-STARKID-

The meet and greet ended a few minutes later and the Starkids started to pack up. Everyone was joking around except for Joey, he couldn't stop thinking about Emily. He kept seeing the scars on her arm and the terrified, upset look on her face. He wondered what had pushed her to start cutting. What possibly could have pushed her that far over the edge. He wanted to know when she started. And, most importantly, he wanted to know what he could do to help. He was so lost in thought he didn't notice Julia walk up to him and sit on the table next to him.

"What's going on Joey? You're always so happy after these." She looked at him with concern.

"Its a fan."

"Do you like her?"

"Its not like that."

"What's it like then? Tell me."

"She reached out to get her poster when I finished signing it and her sleeve slid up her arm and..." Julia nodded like she knew what he was talking about, "She just seemed like such a nice girl. Not at all like the type that would..."

"Sometimes its the nicest ones who have the most pain."

"I just wanna help her, you know. She looked so devastated when I saw them. She looked so ashamed."

"Of course she was ashamed Joey. Chances are you're her idol or crush and now you know all about her issues. In her mind that means that you'll never be interested in her and its completely hopeless."

"Why?"

"She's insecure. She's insecure about everything about herself. She has to hide behind long sleeves so no one see them. She doesn't go swimming. She has a minimal amount of friends so that less people find out. And out of those there might be one who knows about it. She probably doesn't date out of fear the guy will think there's something wrong with her."

"I wish I could help her. I keep hoping that someday I'll see her and she'll tell me she stopped."

"She'll stop someday."

"How do you know?"

"I did."

"What? When?"

"It was before college. I was in high school. I can't remember why I started all I remember is I couldn't stop. But, I did it. I managed. I survived. Some of my friends weren't so lucky. Some of my friends still struggle with it today. Thankfully most of my scars have faded now. I still have a few though." She rolled up her sweater sleeve and pointed out a few white scars. Joey pointed out one with small dots all around it.

"What..."

"Stitch marks. I cut too deep."

"Julia, I'm so sorry." He hugged her.

"Don't be. Its a part of me now. I've come to terms with it. I've been able to move on and now I'm inspiring young girls everyday through Glow* to make sure that what happened to me won't happen to anyone else. Because, its horrible for any girl to have to go through that."

"Hey Jule-Oh, I'm just gonna leave. Now. Looks like you two are having some sort of moment." Lauren burst in, got ready to leave, then changed her mind, "Actually, stay like that." She snapped a picture before promptly uploading it to twitter #gettingcozy.

"What just happened?" Joey asked confused.

"You are now the subject of all the gossip of the entire fandom for a week." Lauren responded with a smile, "What were you guys talking about when I came in?"

"Just stuff." Joey replied.

"Okay." Lauren instantly realized that it was none of her business and she needed to back off. She grabbed their arms and dragged them out into the hall as people began to file in for the Wizard Wrock panel.

**A/N- Yes, Emily is based on me. But, I am not Emily. We are different people who share certain personality traits. Just to make that clear. The stuff about Julia is all made up. Lots of stuff is made up in this story... Also, my mom has decided to keep my computer hostage until 8pm every night. So, yeah. Review! Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hi. If you're new to the story, welcome to the playground for the characters in the play I'm writing. Enjoy the chapter.**

Emily walked through the hotel lost in thought. She wore light blue Beats on her ears and was blasting Starkid songs as loud as possible. After the semi-awkward interaction she had with Joey, she had walked downstairs to the Starbucks that was inside the hotel. At the Starbucks after some debate she decided on just getting a regular coffee, nothing special. She was walking down the hall to the elevator when, completely absorbed in her own world, she walked right into someone, tripped, then spilled coffee all over them.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." A hand came down to help her to her feet. When she stood up she saw a very concerned Joey Richter looking back at her, "Oh. Hi."

"Hey, Emily."

"Well, this is awkward and slightly, no extremely, embarrassing."

"Its not that bad."

"For you."

"How are you?"

"Its been like fifteen minutes."

"I know."

"I haven't cut myself if thats what you're implying." Joey was silent, "I'm sorry. I sounded mean. I'm not usually like this. But, spilling coffee on a celebrity can upset a girl."

"Is that all you're upset about with me?"

"Can we not?"

"Sure." Joey looked at her and could see that the topic clearly made her uncomfortable, "Why don't we go for coffee? You need another one since yours ended up all over me."

"Okay." The two of them walked down the hall and reached the Starbucks.

"My shirt is covered in coffee."

"Yes, yes it is."

"Can you stay here a minute? I'm going to buy a new one at the gift shop next door."

"Why don't you go up to your room?"

"Its an excuse to get this shirt I wanted."

"Mkay." Joey walked out of the Starbucks and came back a few minutes later wearing a Doctor Who shirt. Emily stared at him for a minute then said, "Good choice."

"Thanks. I've always wanted a shirt with a Tardis on it, never had a chance to get one until now."

"Can I take your order?" The teen girl at the counter asked.

"I'll have a Venti Americano." Joey replied.

"Just a tall coffee." Emily said.

"Name?"

"Lord Voldemort."

"Okay then." She gave the two a strange look. They paid and went over to wait in the area where you pick up your drinks. A few minutes later their drinks were ready.

"Lor- He-who-must-not-be-named." They heard the employee say, "Is you-know-who here?"

"That's us!" Joey and Emily started laughing and picked up their drinks.

"Do you always do that?" Emily asked him.

"Do what?"

"Give them ridiculous names?"

"Yeah pretty much." The two of them sat down at a table.

"So..." Emily said unsure of how to start a conversation with him.

"Where do you live?"

"You are just getting right to the point aren't you? And I'm going to college in Chicago."

"I live in Chicago."

"I know."

"Creep."

"Millions of crazy people know that. Its online."

"Yeah but still... Are you native to Chicago? Or?"

"Umm... No. I lived in Los Angeles until I was twelve then I moved to New York. I spent my summers in Michigan."

"Where in Michigan?"

"Now I'm going to sound like a stalker. Ann Arbor."

"You're following me. Aren't you?"

"I promise I'm not stalking you. In a creepy way."

"What's your major?"

"Theatre."

"That's so cool. What do you wanna do when you graduate?"

"Act. Maybe do a little singing. I'm not sure."

"Friends?"

"Abbey and Justin from New York."

"Is Justin a friend or a little more?"

"Justin is one hundred percent gay."

"Okay. So got a boyfriend?" She looked at him in shock.

"You do know who you're talking to right? Do I look like someone who is in a condition to be in a long term relationship with another human?"

"So, no boyfriend?"

"Never."

"You never went on a date?"

"I wasn't allowed to date 'til high school and I thats when I started, you know. So no dates."

"This could be a date."

"This is not a date."

"What is it then?"

"This is a celebrity feels bad for the poor fan who has emotional problems and is clearly depressed so he takes her out for coffee." He was quiet, "I'm sorry, again."

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes I do. There's no reason for me to be snapping at you."

"Exterminate!" Emily jumped.

"What was that?"

"Relax, someone texted me. It was probably Julia." He checked his phone and saw that it was from Lauren, "Crap!"

"What?"

"I forgot Darren's leaving. I have to go say good bye."

"Oh. Okay then."

"You could come with me."

"No thanks." He handed her his phone, "What?"

"Put your number in then give me your phone so I can do mine." She handed her phone over.

"Call me if you ever need something or just someone to talk to."

"Okay." Joey stood up and hugged her.

"This was fun. We should do it again when we get back to Chicago."

"Bye."

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed that. It was shorter but I wanted to end it. I'm going to shower then come back to update everything else. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-If you haven't seen the video of Darren at the Inauguration go watch it right this minute! He killed it with Not Alone and then his Disney cover! Amazingness! So, here's Chapter 3...**

That Monday Emily was back at college in Chicago. She was living on her own for now but soon expected her old friends to move in with her. She went to the neighborhood bagel shop before her first class. Grabbing her tray she chose a plain bagel with cream cheese, a banana, a juice, and a coffee. She made her way to a table thankfully without spilling coffee on anyone. She was slowly eating her banana and reading the news paper when someone sat across from her. The newspaper obscured her view and she couldn't tell who it was. The mystery was soon solved however when he reached up and pushed her newspaper down.

"Fancy running into you here." Joey Richter smiled at her.

"Oh god. You are everywhere. Are you following me?" She joked.

"Nope."

"What are you doing here?"

"Picking up bagels for everyone. We have rehearsal today."

"That's cool."

"Wanna come?"

"Huh?"

"To rehearsal Do you wanna come watch?"

"I can't. I have classes."

"I'm going to sound like a horrible influence right now. But, you can skip one day."

"I don't know."

"It's gonna be really fun. I can introduce you to my friends."

"Yeah. 'Everybody this is Emily. She's a crazy fan who spilled coffee on me and has issues.' That's gonna work."

"Don't be so pessimistic."

"That was a big word for someone who encourages skipping school."

"Shut up. So are you coming?"

"I guess. I can't exactly turn down an invitation to a Starkid rehearsal."

"Yes!" He pumped his fist into the air, "Victory!"

"Its not really a victory that you convinced a fan to watch you rehearse."

"Don't ruin this moment for me."

"Okay then." She stood up and threw her trash away. Grabbing her backpack she walked towards the door, Joey following.

"Did you drive?"

"No. I can't afford a car."

"Oh, right college kid."

"You forgot I was in college?"

"Yeah. You're pretty mature." He snorted with laughter.

"Don't make fun of me." They walked together to Joey's Prius. He opened the passenger door for her.

"Ladies first."

"Are you always such a gentleman?"

"Don't get used to it." He shut the door and walked around to the driver's side, jumped in, and started the engine.

"So where do you guys rehearse?"

"Well, we're currently rehearsing at Second City."

"Right, Airport for Birds."

"Yeah."

"Anything I should know before we get there?"

"Don't mention Bonnie."

"Great. Anything else?"

"Don't get mad. I sorta told some of them about you."

"What did you tell them?"

"Stuff."

"Great." She said sarcastically, "Who'd you tell?"

"I only told Julia actually."

"Did she tell people?"

"No. Julia's good with stuff like this. She doesn't tell people things they don't need to know."

"So does she have some crazy preconceived notion about me now?"

"No. She totally understands." Emily was quiet as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"We're here." Joey announced as they pulled into a big lot outside a theatre building. He grabbed the bagel bag and led the way inside. Julia was waiting for him at the door.

"You're late! Again! How can we rehearse without you here?" She hadn't noticed Emily yet who was standing at the door looking sort of uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Umm... Julia this is Emily." He stepped aside and motioned for the two to shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Julia said.

"Likewise. I'm a huge fan!" Emily studied her face to see the telltale signs of nervousness that she often encountered after people found out. She saw it in Joey's eyes all the time. That look of 'What is she going to do next?' But she didn't detect anything but sincerity from Julia.

"Thanks." They walked inside and fell quiet as they watched Meredith and Lauren put on a Jane Austen sketch. They finished and the few people in the audience clapped as Nick and Matt walked up to give the two some pointers.

"Hey guys!" Joey called out. Everyone dropped what they were doing and turned to face Joey, "This is Emily Welsh. I brought her with me to watch our rehearsals today."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lauren yelled out after a minute of quiet while the Starkids comprehended the fact that they had an actual audience.

"No!" Joey and Emily said together.

"Sure." She hopped off the stage and walked over still trying to break the awkwardness, "I'm Lauren Lopez. Its nice to meet you Emily. Weren't you at the meet-and-greet last week in Florida?"

"Yeah, I was actually thats how me and Joey met."

"She spilled coffee on me right after." Joey responded smiling as he remembered the moment.

"I said I was sorry about that."

"You guys are so cute!" Lauren butt in. The rest of the Starkids seemed to come to their senses and started intoducing themselves all at once.

"Give the girl room to breathe." Julia said sensing that Emily was feeling overwhelmed. Joey gave her a grateful nod. The group backed off a little.

"Alright guys! We have an audience but its still a rehearsal!" Matt called. Emily watched as the Starkids fell back into roles whether on stage or in the audience. Eventually they took a break and went backstage to rest and talk. Joey walked up to Emily.

"Come on."

"Are you sure I'm allowed?"

"Of course you are! You're my guest!"

"I don't know."

"Great lets go!" He grabbed her wrist and she flinched, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"I don't believe you." He pulled up her sleeve and saw a pretty big cut that was still bleeding, "Em. I told you to stop."

"Its easier said than done."

"When did you do this one?"

"This morning."

"And its still bleeding?" Joey looked like he was freaking out.

"Joey. Its not a big deal."

"Yes it is. It shouldn't still be bleeding." He stood up, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"A hospital."

"No."

"You need to get that looked at."

"No."

"Fine. At least let me clean it." She looked hesitant, "Please?"

"Okay." She said reluctantly.

"Here there's a first aid kit backstage." He took her and gently led her backstage.

**A/N- This chapter was going to be longer but it was getting ridiculous. It was going to end up being 2000 words if I didn't cut it off somewhere. I thought this was the best spot. And I know that some of the people I mentioned aren't in A4B but I wanted them there. I promise the next chapter soon since its already half done. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- Just so you guys know... I have almost no experience with self-harm. Thankfully I haven't had to deal with it, yet. So everything I write about I've found out about online or I come up with it in my head. **

**WARNING: F-bomb later in the chapter and the usual warning. Don't like don't read.**

"Honestly Joey, its fine."

"Maybe, but I feel better knowing that you at least bandaged it." He spotted Julia on her computer, "Hey Jules!"

"Yeah?"

"Can you stay with Emily for a bit?"

"Why?" Joey gave her a look that said 'don't ask', "Sure."

"I don't need a babysitter." Emily said upset.

"She's not a babysitter. I don't want you get lonely."

"You're going to be gone for a minute."

"Emily, just..."

"Okay, fine." Joey walked off.

"Where's he off to?" Julia asked when he left.

"To get something."

"Emily... Is everything okay?"

"Its fine."

"The word fine is overused." Emily wasn't sure how to respond, "So are you gonna tell me where he's going?"

"He's going to get the first aid kit. I scraped my hand on a chair."

"Your hand doesn't seem hurt. What really happened?" Emily didn't answer, "You can tell me, you know. I understand."

"No you don't! Everyone says they do but they don't! And I notice how people look at me when they know about it, how Joey looks at me." She stopped, "I'm sorry that was out of line. You were just trying to be nice."

"Its okay. Do you mind if I take a look?"

"I guess." Emily showed Julia her arm. She expected Julia to freak out or recoil but she remained unphased.

"That's a bad one. Have you ever considered going to a support group?"

"Those don't really work."

"Why do you think that?"

"Everyone knows."

"Worked for me." Julia said quietly almost under her breath.

"I didn't catch that. Can you say it again?"

"I said it worked for me." Emily sat there staring at Julia. Everything made sense now. Joey telling Julia then saying she understood. Julia not looking at her like she was a bomb that could go off at any second. And the unphased look on her face when she saw her arm.

"You used to..."

"Yeah."

"And you stopped?"

"Yup."

"How?"

"It wasn't easy I can tell you that. But, I had an amazing support group. I went to those meetings and we talked about it and I managed to stop before I got to college." Julia gave Emily time to think about what she said. Then she said, "You want to stop. I know you do. If you want I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I think that if you try hard enough you can stop."

"Thank you so much."

"Where are you staying?"

"An apartment."

"You're a college kid. You must have roommates."

"No. They're coming in a few months."

"You should move in to my apartment. Its Lauren, Jaime, and I right now. Melissa's really busy with Leaky and she has to spend a while in Florida to organize."

"I don't know."

"Okay. Well, think about it. Its easier if someone's monitoring you. That's why I asked."

"Thanks Julia." They hugged and Joey came in.

"Are you guys bonding?" He smiled.

"Yeah. Not about something you want to be bonding over." Julia said back.

"Oh."

"Did you bring the first-aid kit?"

"Yeah." Joey reached in and pulled out bandages and alcohol. He gently took Emily's arm.

"Hey Joey." Julia said, "Why don't I do that? I have 'experience'. Can you distract her?"

"That's a good idea." Julia poured the alcohol onto a piece of tissue and began to clean the cut.

"Ouch." Emily winced.

"That's what happens." Julia warned, "This is pretty bad. You need to be more careful."

"So what were you and Julia talking about when I came in?" Joey distracted her.

"Julia offered to help me stop."

"That was nice of her."

"I also told her she could move in if she wanted. So she's not alone. She said she'll think about it." Julia said as she wrapped and bandage around the arm.

"That's a good idea." He responded.

"I'm thinking about it." Emily said.

"All done." Emily looked at her arm to admire Julia's handiwork.

"You're really good at that."

"Experience."

"Its getting lateish. I really should get going." Emily said.

"I'll drive you." Joey responded.

"You don't have to."

"Yeah I do. You don't have a car."

"Fine."

"Can I come along for the ride?" Julia interrupted.

"Sure." The trio got to the car and soon were back at Emily's apartment building.

"Thanks guys. I had an awesome time today." Emily said.

"Anytime. Don't forget to call me later." Joey answered.

"That just reminded me. Emily I don't have your number." Julia stated.

"I'll give it to you later." Joey offered

"Okay."

"Bye." Emily waved.

"Bye." They said together. Joey and Julia watched Emily walk inside then drove off.

"Are you falling for her?" Julia asked when they were on the road.

"Wha-No!"

"Are you sure?"

"So what if I am?"

"Joey, she is standing on the edge of a very high cliff. One wrong move and she will fall so hard and so fast you won't even notice something went wrong."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"You're talking about suicide aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"But shes not..."

"She's one tiny baby step away Joey."

"I can handle it. You can't tell me who to fall in love with."

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't go for it. But you need to know what you're getting yourself into. If you're not sure about your feelings..."

"I'm sure."

"Joey, if this relationship happens and goes bad. It will go really bad. For both of you."

"I know."

"I just want you to know the risks."

"You don't think I haven't thought about them! You, of all people, should understand falling in love with someone despite the risks and how inappropriate it may be."

"That's different."

"How?"

"Joey, don't bring him into this right now."

"Why not? You won't tell him. But, you're jealous when he's out with other girls. You won't tell him because he's your best friend. You've been in love with your best friend since college and still haven't told him. Now, you tell me. Whose relationship is more fucked up?"

"I did tell him." Joey stopped, "He doesn't feel the same way." Julia started to cry.

"What? When did this happen?"

"A few weeks ago."

"That can't be right. He loves you. He told me himself."

"Well then he's lying to one of us. Because I told him, to his face, 'I love you' and he said back 'I don't.' then he asked me to leave because someone was coming over."

"I'm gonna kill the bastard."

"Don't do that. He doesn't like me back. It happens. Now lets get off of my sad, sad love life and back onto the topic of yours."

"Or better yet. Lets change the subject."

"Sure. That Jane Austen sketch was pretty funny..." She continued, the two of them laughing as they remembered that day's antics.

**A/N- Longer than the last chapter. I don't know why this story is so easy to write.**

**Joey Richter on Glee: He was amazing! He needs more screentime though...**

**Darren's Butt Close-up: That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!**

**Well, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I'm back! Sorta, yeah. I got to see some of my fabulous cousins yesterday! Which was totally awesome! And now I'm driving home.**

"I'm back!" Julia called out, closing the door behind her. She hung the keys on the hook behind the door.

"What took you so long?" Lauren asked as Julia walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

"I was dropping Em off with Joey." Lauren sat down and Jaime placed plates of food in front of them since it was her turn to cook. Melissa walked in and sat down to, taking a break from packing her stuff.

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"She reminds me of myself at her age."

"Julia. You do realize she's barely six years younger than you." Jaime said finally sitting down with glasses of wine.

"I was a different person."

"Are you okay?" Jaime asked. Julia could feel the other girls studying her face trying to read her emotions.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just don't seem like yourself."

"I've been in the house for five minutes."

"We've lived together for the better part of six years." Lauren said.

"Actually I need to talk to you guys."

"We're listening." Melissa said.

"I asked Emily to move in here. She's all alone in her apartment."

"Great! She's cool." Lauren replied.

"Glad you like her."

"But?" Melissa sensed there was a catch.

"But, there's something you need to know about her."

"What?"

"You can't tell her I told you because she probably doesn't want you to know. But, you need to know if she's moving in."

"Okay. We won't say anything. What is it?"

"Emily self-harms."

"She what?" Lauren said, "Does Joey know?"

"Yeah. He does."

"Did she tell him?"

"No he saw he scars."

"How do you know?"

"Joey told me."

"Is she getting help?"

"No. I'm trying to convince her to see someone. But yesterday it took me and Joey to convince her to let us put a band-aid on her."

"I don't know Julia." Melissa stepped in.

"What don't you know?"

"If she can move in."

"You said okay a minute ago."

"That was before I knew her 'situation'."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"We just can't deal with that." Jaime and Lauren looked at Melissa shocked. Neither could believe that she would say no to helping Emily.

"We run Glow* to help girls like her! She needs our help!"

"I love Glow*. You know that."

"But when someone actually needs help then what? You can't 'handle' it? You won't even be here Melissa!"

"We can barely cook for ourselves. How are we supposed to deal with a depressed college student?"

"Well I guess I should move out then. Clearly I'm too much for you to handle." Julia got up and ran out.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Lauren glared at Melissa then got up and followed Julia. She checked Julia's room and figured out she locked herself in the bathroom, "Jules? Can you unlock the door?" Julia didn't respond, "Please. I just want to make sure you're okay." The door unlocked and Lauren opened it to see Julia sitting on the ground. She sat next to her and pulled her into a hug, "You never told me."

"By the time we met I had stopped."

"That's no excuse. I wish I'd known that when we met."

"Why? Because you wouldn't be able to handle me?"

"No. Don't put Melissa's words in my mouth. You know that me and Jaime don't think that."

"I just- I can't believe she would say that!"

"She's having a bad day."

"Now you're defending her?"

"She had a rough day. Okay. She broke up with Dylan this morning and there was a Leaky mix up. They're having funding problems. She's just really stressed and honestly you caught us all off guard."

"She broke up with Dyl? What happened is she okay?" Dylan had been dating Melissa for about a year. Everyone thought they were endgame.

"I'm not exactly sure what happened. I get the feeling it had to do with Denise."

"Deeds broke them up? She would never do that!"

"She didn't break them up. Again, I don't know what happened but Dyl and Deeds seemed pretty broken up about it. I tried to piece together what happened. From what I understand I think Dylan kissed her."

"I'm gonna kill him! Does Melissa know?"

"No. They didn't tell her. I didn't tell her. You're not going to tell her. Dylan broke up with her because he genuinely feels bad about it. He thinks that if he broke it off then when she found out it would be less painful."

"Did he give her an explanation?"

"Nope."

"Doesn't he get it? She needs an explanation for why he ended it! It doesn't matter if its going to hurt her to find out! It'll hurt more if they keep it from her!"

"Jules. He's a guy. He's totally clueless!"

"I know. Look at Joey."

"And Darren. I have never met a more clueless idiotic man." Julia didn't respond. Lauren realizing this was a touchy subject said, "Sorry. I went to far. Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Can we talk later?"

"Sure. Wanna go back out and finish dinner?"

"Yeah." They stood up together and made their way back to the kitchen where Melissa and Jaime were speaking in hushed tones. When Lauren and Julia approach they went silent. They sat down and started eating again.

"Jules." Melissa broke the silence, "I'm sorry. I didn't-"

"Its okay."

"Are you sure? I sa-"

"Its totally fine. I don't want you to leave feeling guilty." Melissa glanced at Lauren and knew that she had told Julia about Dylan. She shifted her gaze to Jaime the only one who didn't know yet.

"Dylan and I broke up." Jaime looked shocked but the other girls were unphased by the news.

"What? When?" Jaime asked hugging her tightly, "Are you okay?"

"It was this morning. I don't know why."

"I'm so sorry! He's an idiot for letting you go!" She looked at the other girls, "Did you know already?"

"Ummm... Yeah. Melissa told me and I told Julia." Lauren answered.

"So, ummm... Melissa." Julia said, "About what we were talking about earlier..."

"Yes."

"Huh?"

"She can move in. I don't know what I was thinking before. She needs help and we're going to be the ones to help her."

"Thanks Melissa."

**A/N- Hope you guys liked it! My friends have discovered my fanfic... So thats interesting. Also, I promise I'm working on Valentine's Day. I wrote one then didn't like it and wrote another so I'm gonna edit it and try to put it up tonight or tomorrow (not a promise). Review! Review!**


End file.
